


An Age of Truths Told

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, metafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So... this the basic list of plot points for a series I'm writing. Was hoping at least a few of the long time subscribers would give it a glance.Literally all anyone has said about is 'that's great!'Great doesn't tell me if it's actually good





	An Age of Truths Told

_An Age of Truths Told_ refers to the age between when the Apocalypse is known about and it happens.

-Veratos is a family name/title. It's derived from Veritas- as in _'in wine, truth'_, and becomes the name of the most powerful clan

-There are tentatively six books and two novellas.

-The themes it works with are decolonization, integration of the GRSM (Gender, Romantic and Sexual Minorities), family, inclusion/celebration of races/cultures/religions/genders, Traditional Feminism (where there is equality for everyone)

-The basic premise is magic apocalypse- magic comes back into the world and though they love us for our humanity, our folly, cruelty, compassion, the Gods just view us as misbehaving pets. Even the Many Faces of the One God (the God of Christianity, Judaism and Muslim) are disappointed.

-A single female is chosen for her belief, bloodline, ability and stubbornness. Though there are others, she is the most prepared.

-Other themes that eventually matter are soul connections, reincarnation, the Law of Attraction, etc.

-It also involves a LOT of history, because in order to decolonize, you need to decolonize everyone.

In chronological order, the works are:

**Genesis**-this is Genevieve and Vlad's book. Though their paths generally align or intersect with her family's, they're only interested in how it relates to Genevieve (McInnes). She is perfectly normal in that she's feuding with her mother, has a general inability to math or do anything more physically rigorous than cooking or hiking, though abnormally intuitive and magically inclined (also pretends to be vindictive).

Vladimir Serano is her reincarnated twin flame, and though he weasels onto her questing team, he patiently proves it was not only a good idea, but that he wants to build a real relationship with this iteration of Genevieve. Yes, I actually mention the part in Legends where Carter assumes having Kendra fall in love with him once was good enough. Thank Nirejseki. Vlad is descended of Vlad the Impaler and also serves as a linchpin. He is bisexual but doesn't reveal that until Genevieve checks out another female. Of the linchpins, one or two is gay, another is polyamorous, and while they assume Genevieve's blithe obliviousness and Vlad's nonchalance are because they (the linchpins) are necessary, it's more because they don't actually care.

Because in an ideal world, you can love and be who you are, who you want, and Gen and Vlad want to help build that world.

**Valhalla**\- Thor, Genevieve's agent, is a nonbinary person of Icelandic origin who is in love with their best friend Loki. It's generally a reversal on the origin story where Loki is the Trickster, except this Thor still adores booze and fighting. Because Loki is gay, not pan, Thor has spent years believing he isn't interested, not realizing that as much as physical attraction counts, Thor is still biologically male and Loki does adore him. They also worship each others' namesakes which can get confusing.

**Sailor's Delight**\- Shina Serano of House Veratos is, at twenty three, nearly as old as her mother was when she set out to save the world. Only this time, Shina is hiding the Compendium, a magical document that her mother created. With her father dead and her mother grieving, Shina only has so much time before she needs to return to take the crown.

She did not plan or want to meet Marcus Talford, a guardsmen to the Royal family her younger brother married into. But when baby brother demands she be escorted either by him or a Guard, it's Marcus she turns to because their magic is compatible.

For his part, Marcus would prefer to steer well clear of a mage princess hellbent on protecting her mother's work. But he's got his own secrets to keep and if sailing with Shina will keep them, that's what he'll do.

If they fall in love on the way? That's just tradition.

**Burn Bright-** Alyssa Veratos is the third Queen of what was once North America. She installs her sixty-something great aunt Genevieve II in her place as Queen Regent because she's having love problems.

While scouting the Mediterranean, Alyssa becomes embroiled in a gladiator controversy in Rome, winning a Coliseum fight for her freedom and gaining the moniker of Champion in time for Kane Veratos, her adoptive cousin and spymaster (the man she ran away from), to confront her about being stupid- leaving without any companions. 

A giant kerfluffle involving arguments about class and age later, and they've decided to try.

**Exodus**\- Genevieve II uses telekinesis and an old sea-cruiser to protect the Veratosian coastline from a recurring threat- the Aryan Army, a fringe Neo-Nazi group who have tried to target several nations, and though they tried because the 'real' Queen was out of the country, Alyssa's sweet old aunt Jenny curbstomped them because no matter her age, she IS a Veratos. Coincidentally, the damage she does to the AA's fleet cripples their paramilitary power for the better part of the next decade.

**The Bell Tolls**\- Seraphimya Veratos takes command of the Second Siege of Normandy. The Aryan Army had used what wisps of magic was left from Hitler to retake Germany and France, executing the then Chancellor of Germany and slaughtering most of the Musketeer Corps, only for the dragon that is Veratos to sweep in, alongside the Imperial families of Russia, Japan and China, and for the entirety of the UK to rise in support (and a little bit of fear). 

When Seraphimya, partially due to her great great aunts' reputation singlehandedly turns to the tide of the war and ends it, Tsar Nikolai III has his son Sasha charm the young Princess to a State dinner, where he tries to coerce her into showing him how her family's magic works. After refusing, Sera returns home, gaining the moniker of 'the Silent'.

Later, after an international spy chase where everyone but Sera is looking for the Compendium (she's pretending to make sure no one gets to it) she finds a very unhappy Sasha, who she then drags home because they've been rescuing strays for generations, what's one more (Sasha is only too happy to take over the kitchens and run what will be his wife's castle).

**Come Morning** Light- where Princess Shiera Veratos grew up an adored daughter of a prosperous nation and generous Royals, the Dreamwalker she recognizes as her Twin Flame, did not.

Raphael d'Medici grew up as a Prince, yes, but his grandfather has never noticed him. Vincenzo d'Medici has long been obsessed with the glory of his nation, and not even the fact that his only son has raised five competent royals (two of which he adopted because they needed a home), can not shake him.

Even when Raphael competes in the dangerous Coliseum tournaments and teaches commonborn children the sword, Vincenzo doesn't care.

Shiera, who had a vision of Raphael being poisoned, does care. A lot.

But Raphael believes his dreams are the fabrication of a restless mind, does not heed her.

Setting out to rescue her normally competent Prince, Shiera comes up against monsters (human and beast alike), prevents his death and then has to bargain with his grandfather to take him home with her.

Sailor, take warning- Prince Raphael Serano d'Medici of the House of Veratos has the most challenging quest he's ever heard of. In order to suppress the Bible Belt riots that are brewing (which will consequently protect his uncle and said uncle's lover), Ran must take his wife, two if his cousins, a pair of retainers and one cousins spouse plus his uncle to retrieve the Compendium, because according to his mother there are magically binding contracts that will make it easy to squish the Belt into compliance.

Never mind that Uncle Adam broke things off with Uncle Khepri three months ago, or that his staunchest ally, his cousin and his mothers' Prince Admiral Jonathan has admitted that he's in love with his second in command, Zeke Landis, and has been since the Academy.

*this is the most blatantly GRSM. While the other books have separate elements, this one features a trans Prince (and his trans wife), TWO gay princes (from different generations), polyamorous royal cousins (from Britain), and an ace reigning Royal (a nonbinary ruler). My original intention was to simply spread the GRSM evenly if thinly because representation is important, but the last book insisted it needed to do more than that.

Also, Apocalypse starts in Genesis and ends in Sailor's Delight


End file.
